C'est l'heure d'aller en cours !
by SmoothieRhubarbe
Summary: Les cours et elle c'est toute une histoire... Mais seulement cette année ses profs sont... particuliers. Vous imaginez avoir cours avec Mathieu Sommet, ses différentes personnalités et Antoine Daniel comme profs ? Suite de 'C'est la rentrée ' !


Re!

Suite à vos demandes pour la suite de «C'est la rentrée !», je poste la suite (oui bon sorry elle a mis 3 plombes pour arriver mais j'avais pas d'inspi.^^)

/!\ LES PERSONNAGES N'APPARTIENNENT QU'A LEURS PROPRIÉTAIRES, MATHIEU SOMMET ET ANTOINE DANIEL.

ENORA ET LEÏLA N'APPARTIENNENT QU'A ELLES-MÊME ET JULIA EST UN PERSONNAGE FICTIF. /!\

(Petit coucou aux filles dailleurs qui ont accepté d'être les personnage de cette fanfic:3 Cœur sur vous les chats ! )

/!\ Je ne glorifie pas la consommation de nimporte quelle drogue dans cette fanfic _(vous comprendrez pourquoi je dit ça en la lisant)_, mais seulement les propos sont à prendre avec humour.

S'il faut que je retire cette fiction pour une raison quelconque je le ferais. /!\

Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Vous détestez aller en cours parce que ça vous prend la tête, les élèves, les devoirs, l'ennuie, les leçons et SURTOUT les profs ? C'est parce que vous n'avez pas les miens.<p>

Je vous vois tout de suite venir «Haaan, la lèche-cul !». Non non. Je hais profondément travailler et aller au lycée, ma moyenne est catastrophique parce que je ne fous rien et j'ai déjà redoublé. Sauf que j'aime aller en cours cette année. Ça peut paraître bizarre mais c'est comme ça. Je déteste travailler et les matières que l'on étudie me paraissent absolument inutiles mais mes profs sont absolument démentiels.

*DRIIIIIING*

Ptnnn mais changez-la cette sonnerie ! Il y a la même au collège, 7 ans que je me la tape et qu'elle me transperce les tympans ! Je vais finir par péter un câble.

Les élèves de ma classe se postent devant la salle, attendant que le prof arrive pour ouvrir. Je suis la seule affalée contre le mur, prête à entrer la première dans la classe dès qu'elle sera ouverte pour prendre MA place, la table tout au fond près de la fenêtre et du radiateur. Je vais toujours ici et la place à côté de moi est pour mon sac. Un jour, un gars a eu le malheur de s'asseoir à ma place. Je suis allée à côté de lui, sans rien dire. Il avait l'air terriblement gêné et je sentais qu'il aurait donné nimporte quoi pour se téléporter autre part. Il n'a plus jamais commis la même erreur et depuis personne d'autre ne s'est assis à côté de moi. Tant mieux, ça me fait plus de place pour mettre mes pieds. Je suis sure que si 3 personnes entraient dans la classe et qu'il n'y aurait que 3 places de libre, 2 sur une table double et la troisième à côté de moi, ils se serreraient tous sur la même table. Je dois leurs faire peur je pense. Une fille de ma classe trouvait que je ressemblait au psychopathe qui nous sert de prof d'histoire de par la coiffure et, pour rire, je lui ai hurlé **«PARCE QUE LE JAPON !»** dans les oreilles alors qu'elle demandait au prof de philo pourquoi sa matière était obligatoire. Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne l'a pas vu et je crois qu'elle a demandé à changer de classe.

Dailleurs en parlant de classe, mon prof de maths vient tout juste d'ouvrir la salle. Je suis au taquet et entre immédiatement dès que la porte s'ouvre. La plupart du temps je suis déjà assise alors que les autres commencent à rentrer. Alors je peux les observer un peu. J'étais justement en train de me dire de le t shirt de Gabriel était hideux quand je remarque une tête que je ne connaissais pas. Bon ok, on en est au premier tiers de l'année et je ne connait même pas encore tout les noms des gens de ma classe mais là c'était carrément une inconnue. Elle doit faire environ ma taille, brune avec des lunettes et un joli visage. Elle semble un peu perdue et personne ne semble l'avoir remarquée. Elle va voir le prof, l'air de se présenter et regarde autour d'elle. La seule place qui reste dans la classe est.. celle de mon sac. Elle se dirige vers moi et s'assoit à la place de mes pieds que j'ai enlevé par anticipation. Le prof commence son cours.

**- Bonjour, aujourd'hui nous allons commencer par de l'économie.**

D'accord. Manquait plus que ça à son cours.

**- Oh putaaaain..** dis-je pour moi même

**- Fait chier, **j'entends à côté de moi

Je tourne la tête. Merde, je suis pas habituée à avoir des voisins. Mais bon. Elle me fait un sourire. Je le lui rends.

**- Aujourd'hui nous allons voir comment faire acheter aux gens.**

Ok. Explique moi comment vendre mon âme au diable, comme ça je ne serais plus obligé à venir à tes cours moisis.

**- Pour parvenir à vos fins, il faut avoir une éloquence belle, travaillée, séductrice et qui captive l'intention... comme la mienne enfaîte.**

Je rêve. J'entends un **« ouaiiis »** ironique à mes côtés, en parallèle avec le mien. C'est cette fille. Ah, il y aurait peut être ENFIN quelqu'un comme moi dans cette classe. Elle me glisse :

**- Il est tout le temps comme ça ?**

**- Si tu savais... Il a un ego surdimensionné et il a qu'une passion dans la vie... tu vas comprendre.**

**- Il faut aussi une allure, **continue le prof,** et pour cela il n'y a qu'un seul élément...**

- …

**- LA CRAVATE !**

**«Ah ouais. J'ai compris.» **chuchote la fille.

Le reste du cours s'est déroulé sur la cravate, un peu comme tout nos cours depuis le début de l'année. Parce que je vous explique : en géométrie, on dessine des cravates, quand on fait des problèmes c'est sur le volume d'un carton de cravate et nos énoncés d'exercices de pourcentages ressemblent à ça : _«Une cravate coûte 18€. Combien vaudra-t-elle après une hausse de 10%?»_

A la demande de ma voisine, je la laisse feuilleter mon cahier pour voir quel dose de cravate nous avons ingurgité depuis le début de l'année, même si je n'ai fait presque aucuns des exercices donnés et que mon cahier de leçon ressemble plus à un catalogue de cravate pour La Redoute qu'autre chose. Elle rit dailleurs en voyant que j'ai écrit en travers de la page 'TROP DE CRAVATE TUE LA CRAVATE'.

L'horrible sonnerie nous libère de ce cours trop cravatesque à mon goût. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et m'élance près de la porte. Je sors en 1ère, comme d'hab. On a quoi maintenant ? J'en sait rien alors je suis les gens de ma classe à travers le dédale des couloirs. Arrivé devant la salle E217, je réalise que nous avons français. C'est pas vraiment la salle qui m'aide à savoir en quel cour on est mais plutôt le comportement des gens. Là, je sais qu'on est en français parce que tout les gars se pressent près de la porte pour pouvoir entrer en premier et se mettre au premier rang, pour la simple et bonne raison que la blondasse qui nous sert de prof s'assoit sur les tables. On se demande bien pourquoi... Personnellement ses cours, de français surtout, me paraissent d'une inutilité totale. Je sais bien que le bac de français est au bout de mon année mais ça va passer crème. Y'a rien à réviser en français ! Dailleurs je n'avais rien révisé pour l'épreuve de français du brevet. Un peu bêtement, je me rend compte que c'est pour ça que j'ai repiqué ma 3ème. Quelle atteinte à mon amour-propre je suis en train de m'affliger, je suis littéralement en train de me traiter de glandeuse ! Je sais que j'en suis une mais je déteste me l'entendre dire. J'abat ma tête sur mes bras croisés sur la table. Merde, ça fait mal. Je me relève avec la même tête que font les gamins qui tombent par terre, quand ils attendent 2 secondes avant de se mettre a pleurer. Heureusement que personne m'a vu... Immédiatement je me rend compte que j'ai un voisin. Ou plutôt une voisine, la même que tout à l'heure. Et elle me regarde d'un drôle d'air. Je sais pas si elle a elle aussi pensé aux gamins mais elle se met à rire doucement. En temps normal, avec nimporte quel autre mouton de ma classe, je l'aurais fusillé du regard pour se foutre de moi comme ça. Mais là c'est différent. C'est différent parce que c'est vrai que la situation est marrante. Alors je me met à rire aussi. Et elle continue. Et on se met à rire. De plus en plus fort. Surtout moi. Je n'en peux plus.

**- JULIA ! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS FAIT RIRE COMME CA ?**

La prof... je l'avait complètement oubliée. Elle se tient devant le tableau et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je fais un effort surhumain pour ne pas rire mais je vais craquer.

**- Alors ?**

Je la dévisage. Avec ses cheveux blonds et sa barbe naissante, elle est d'un ridicule foudroyant. Ou plutôt il. Je ne sais pas, c'est un mystère que je ne pourrais jamais résoudre. Et pourtant, il y a bien une seule personne qui aurait pu nous éclairer, un gars qui était resté après le cours d'anglais du jeudi, i semaines, après avoir annoncé fièrement à ses potes pendant toute la semaine qu'il «allait serrer la prof de langue» à la fin de cette heure. On ne l'a pas revu depuis. Je reste convaincue qu'il reste cloitré chez lui depuis, par la honte ou le traumatisme, je n'ai pas encore tranché. Alors que je m'offrais cette petite escapade d'esprit, je me suis soudain rendue compte que « la » prof attendait toujours ma réponse. Pourquoi je riais déjà ? Je jette un coup d'oeil à ma voisine qui se mord les lèvres et me souviens. Et je craque, j'explose de rire.

**- Bien, puisque vous n'avez pas l'air concentrée, sortez.**

Pas de problèmes. Je lance ma trousse dans mon sac et me dirige vers la porte. Une fois dans le couloir, je m'assoit par terre pour pouvoir continuer à rire tranquille. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. 9H13. Il me reste pas loin de 40 minutes. Mon estomac me crie de me ruer à la cafet pour avaler l'équivalent de mon poids en gâteau au chocolat mais ma flemme me rappelle à l'ordre et gagne la bataille. Je vais passer mes 40 minutes assise devant cette salle à essayer de battre mon record à Flappy Bird.

Une flopée d'élèves sauvages arrivant de nul part...enfin si des classes, envahissent le couloir. À ma gauche, la porte de la salle où mes chers camarades s'ouvre et toutes les filles sortent. On se demande ce que font les garçons...

**- Hé salut...**

Je relève la tête, c'est la fille.

**- Je..je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure, j'aurais dû me dénoncer avec toi..**

**- Tu parles ! Je m'en fous. Et ça t'aurais pourri ta reput auprès des profs alors c'est pas cool.**

**- T'es sûre ?..**

**- Ben oui.**

**- Ah ok...**

Je termine ma partie et enfonce mon téléphone dans ma poche. Je reprendrais le jeu au prochain cours... On a bio. Je me lève et me dirige vers les salles de physique-chimie. Ou plutôt ON se dirige. Je suis suivit de près par la nouvelle. C'est vrai qu'elle connait pas encore les lieus..

Arrivées devant la salle, je ressors mon portable pour checker l'heure et accessoirement répondre à mes messages.

**- Euh.. Julia ?**

**- Ouais ?... Oh wait : Comment tu sais mon prénom ?**

**- Il était marqué sur ton cahier. **

**- Ah ouais ok...**

**- Moi c'est Enora.**

**- J'essayerai de m'en rappeler.. C'est pas contre toi hein, mais j'ai un problème avec les prénoms.**

**- Pas grave.**

Il y a peut être ENFIN quelqu'un d'intéressant dans ce bahut. ENFIN.

**- Tu avais pas quelque chose à me demander ?**

**- Euh, si...**

Elle regarde autour d'elle et baisse la voix.

**- La prof d'anglais... C'est un gars ou une fille ?**

**- Si je savais ! Mais j'en sais absolument rien. Personne sait.**

**- Personne ?**

**- Fin si.. mais bon**

Je commence à lui raconter l'histoire du Disparu Samuel après son rendez-vous avec notre enseignant(e). Enora est morte de rire. Je conclut mon récit par un «Paix à son âââme.». Les élèves de ma classe tirent de ces têtes quand ils nous retrouvent devant la porte, mortes de rire avec cette histoire de disparition. C'est pas drôle pour lui mais tant pis. Du moment qu'on se marre. Peu importe le reste et les gens. Surtout les gens. Je me carre de ce qu'ils pensent.

Le prof de bio, le fameux hippie toxico jusqu'à l'os arrive. Il a l'air complètement défoncé, comme d'hab. Mais il est cool. C'est un des seuls profs pour qui j'évoque une légère sympathie. A part le prof de musique que j'adore. Installés dans la salle, je remarque, mais je ne dois pas être la seule, qu'il y a des microscopes sur nos paillasses. Encore une expérience démentielle de prévue je suppose. Ce prof là est un malade. Quand on a étudié les drogues et leurs fonctionnement dans l'organisme aux séances précédentes, il avait ramené de la gandja et du LSD. Il a séparé la classe en 2 et a donné une substance différente à chaque groupe. Le but de ce TP était de «comparer et mieux connaître les effets des drogues provocant des hallucinations ». Autant dire que le prof qui nous a reçu après ces 2h de cours, celui de philo, n'était pas spécialement content de nous voir tous arriver complètement déchirés. Il est allé s'engueuler avec le hippie qui, à la différence de ses élèves, avait pris des 2 substances, et qui ne pouvaient que répondre des «Capitaliste !» aux réprimandes du prof de philo. Ce dernier n'a pas supporté les 3h de cours qu'il a avec nous, sachant que nous étions tous morts de rire avec la précédente consommation. Il nous a collé une dissert' à faire dès la première demi-heure dont le sujet était : «Pourquoi les gens consomment ils de la drogue ?». Depuis, je note qu'il faut que je sois défoncée avant chaque contrôle dans sa matière. Je n'ai jamais été aussi productive et inspirée que après ce TP de bio et ce 14/20 restera peut être mon seul espoir de passer dans la classe supérieure.

**- Yo, aujourd'hui on va étudier la structure anatomique d'une feuille de cannabis.**

Parfait. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Le prof plonge la main dans sa poche et fouille dedans. Il a l'air paniqué.

**- Oh non! J'lai oublié là-bas !**

Il lève la tête vers nous et nous scrute de sons regard dissimulé derrière ses lunettes.

**- Personne fume ici ?**

Personne ne répond. Evidemment que personne ne répond ! On va pas hurler devant un prof qu'on se défonce.

**- Non mais je balance rien. Solidarité gros. Mais ça me dépannerait vraiment que quelqu'un ait quelque chose à fournir.**

Un garçon au 3ème rang, un grand blond aux tendances rasta, plonge la main dans son sac.

**- Max ? T'as ce qu'il faut gros ?**

Le dénommé Max acquiesce d'un hochement de tête. Le prof saute presque de son bureau pour aller rejoindre le garçon qui lui donne un sachet. La scène n'étonne pas vraiment, en tout cas moi ça ne m'étonne pas, après ce que nous avons vécu lors de «l'expérience» d'il y a quelques semaines, nous sommes tous blasés. À l'exception de la nouvelle, qui ouvre des yeux plus que ronds en regardant notre professeur porter l'herbe à son nez.

**- Mmmh ouais, c'est d'la bonne gros**

**- Nez de connaisseur,** je glisse à Enora. **Je t'expliquerai.**

**- Merci gros.** Lance le prof à Max avant de retourner s'asseoir devant nous.

Il prélève soigneusement un peu de ce qui à ses yeux doit être la chose la plus précieuse du monde et en dispose un peu dans des petites coupelles.

**- Ok gros, alors le but de ce TP est de mieux connaître la structure anatomique d'une plante.**

Mais tu l'as déjà dit ça. Ce prof est vraiment cool mais, bordel de merde, il n'est vraiment pas débordant d'intelligence et d'énergie. Si nos tables n'étaient pas aussi dures, beaucoup d'élèves se seraient déjà écroulés dessus, endormis par la lenteur de sa voix.

**- Donc vous allez venir prendre un fragment et l'étudier au microscope ok gros ?**

Chaque groupe se lève pour aller chercher son «matériel». Quand nous l'avons tous, le prof reprend :

**- J'vous explique pas comment ça marche, je pense que vous savez déjà vous en servir. Tout ce que je vous demande est de tirer un dessin de vos observations. Vous avez la séance, gros.**

Et quelle séance. Une observation au microscope ça prend pas 2h. J'ai donc fini mon cours à dormir sur mon sac, pendant que le reste de ma classe chahutait, à l'exception de Max qui passait de tables en tables pour récupérer sa propriété. Le prof tripait à son bureau. Comme d'habitude. Quand la sonnerie nous a laissé sortir, il regardait le plafond en marmonnant des trucs bizarres et pas trop compréhensibles sur les champignons de Mario qui volaient avec je ne sais quoi. Une fois sortie, je commence à avancer en direction du self puis me rappelle de la nouvelle. Mmmh, j'vais peut être pas la laisser alone. Alors je suis retourné sur mes pas pour l'attendre devant la porte. Chose que je n'avais jamais fait, je l'avoue.

**- On va manger ?** Je lui lance dès qu'elle est sortie

**- Euh.. oui**

**- Je mange avec une pote, tu viens avec nous ?**

**- Euh, bah, je voudrais pas m'imposer à vous.**

**- J'vais pas te laisser toute seule. Viens.**

**- O..ok, merci.**

Je lui montre le self. La queue est monstrueuse. Le self est sûrement la pire chose du lycée. Être serré pendant au moins 20 minutes contre des blaireaux qui vendraient leur mère pour avancer ne serait-ce que d'un pas dans cette foule d'affamés me dégoûte. En plus pour bouffer de la merde. Je déteste ça.

Après notre formidable épopée dans la queue du self, je vais rejoindre, en compagnie d'Enora, ma meilleur amie Leïla, qui nous attends à la table habituelle.

**- Yo.**

**- Salut ! **

**- J'te présente Enora, une nouvelle dans ma classe, elle relève le niveau.**

**- Cool, enchantée moi c'est Leïla.**

**- Salut.**

On se pose avec elle et on commence à discuter. Leïla, je l'ai connu par hasard, en 2nde. C'était dans les premiers jours et dans la queue du self. Elle m'avait marché sur le pied. J'étais vraiment de mauvaise humeur aujourd'hui alors je l'ai insulté de tout les noms, elle a renchérit et ça s'est fini dans le bureau du principal adjoint qui nous a viré chacune 3 jours pour «comportement irresponsable et absolument intolérable». Quand on est sorties de son bureau, elle pestait sur ce mec et je m'y suis mise aussi. On a fini par aller se prendre à boire au bar le plus près du bahut. Et depuis on se quitte plus. On était pas dans la même classe mais on avait chacune repiqué une année, ce qui faisait qu'on était sur la même longueur d'onde concernant notre avis sur les gamins de notre classe. Exactement pareilles. 2 âmes solitaires se rencontrant. Elle est pas dans ma classe cette année, on a pas choisi la même filière. Mais bon, vu que, comme moi, elle ne s'intègre pas dans sa classe de bœufs, on passe le plus clair de notre temps extra-scolaire ensemble ainsi que les repas lycéens.

**- Alors, What's up today ?**

**- Bah, rien ils sont toujours aussi cons. Et toi ?**

**- Pareil. Y'a un gars qui s'est renversé un pot de peinture sur lui en art plastique. Quelle bande de boulets j'te jure. **

Leïla, elle est en spé Arts Plastique. C'est pour ça qu'on est pas ensemble. Mais elle a quand même pris option musique, ma matière préférée. Alors on a 3h de cours en commun.

**- Et du coup le prof l'a engueulé donc ça m'a fait rire.**

Elle est absolument IN LOVE de son prof d'art plastique. Je l'ai déjà vu une fois, en allant la chercher en fin de cours. Un jeune, on dirait que c'est un élève qui a ouvert une option. D'après Leïla, il dessine comme un dieu. Notre discussion préférée reste le débat pour savoir qui de son prof de dessin ou du Panda qui est notre prof de musique est le plus beau. Devinez qui est dans quel camp. Si elle progresse en dessin (déjà à la base elle est excellente. C'est vrai que par rapport à moi qui dessine comme un enfant de petite section c'est pas trop dur d'être au-dessus de mes capacité de dessinateur nulle), mes facilités sont plus visibles dans l'option chant. Allez savoir pourquoi.

**- T'avais quoi ce matin ?** Je lui demande en faisant des ronds de purée dans mon assiette

**- Français, AP et techno, et vous ?**

**- Bien la techno ?**

**- Tu parles ! Il s'est encore fait victimiser. **

**- On a le même prof de techno**, j'explique à Enora.

**- Ah, et il est nul ?**

**- C'est surtout une grosse victime, le pauvre ! Il ferait presque pitié. **

**- Il joue à la Gameboy en cours et il nous laisse faire du Gaming sur les pc.**

**- Ah bah c'est tranquille alors** ! S'écrit Enora

**- Ouais sauf qu'il a pas d'autorité alors c'est le souk dans sa classe...**

**- Un geek quoi,** je complète.

On continue de lui raconter les Aventures du Prof de Techno. À nous deux,on en a un bon stock et puis c'est vrai qu'il y a pas mal de chose à dire. Je raconte à Enora la fois où il s'est barré d'un coup de la salle, sans donner d'explication. Enfaîte, il était en pleine partie de LOL sur son pc et la connexion internet à brutalement planté. On a bien cru q'il allait défaillir, ce pauvre geek !

Checkant mon téléphone, je remarque qu'il reste 5 minutes avant le prochain cours. On sort donc toutes du bâtiment pour séparer notre chemin avec Leïla, qui va rejoindre sa classe pendant qu'on va retrouver la notre, qui s'est déjà en partie installée dans la salle de philo. En franchissant le pas de la porte, je remarque que MA table est vide. Je crois qu'ils ont compris que, même absente ou en retard, ma table reste ma table. Enfin plutôt notre table maintenant, vu que Enora s'assoit désormais avec moi. Arrive le prof de philo.

**- Wow.** J'entends à côté de moi.

**- Attends de voir celui de musique**, je glisse à Enora.

Le prof s'installe. Je dois avouer que la réaction de ma voisine m'a un peu étonnée car aucune fille ne s'intéresse à un de nos prof masculin à part celui de sport qui récupère le monopole de l'admiration féminine. Elles sont complètement à côté de leurs pompes, à force de baver devant le même mec qui est, soit dit en passant, d'une sainteté négative (ça se dit pas ? Ah bon ? Tant pis.), elles passent à côté de pleins d'autres profs plutôt mignons.

Non non non, je ne pense ABSOLUMENT pas à l'option musique.

Enfin bref, je me suis ensuite rendu compte qu'elle ne connaissais pas encore notre enseignant «sportif» et que du coup elle ne pouvait pas (encore) avoir la même réaction que nos consœurs.

**- Bonjour à toutes, aujourd'hui nous allons aborder le thême de la perfection. Alors, qui peut me dire ce qu'est la perfection ? **

Les réponses fusent en tout genre : «Kim Kardashian», «Bradley Cooper», «Beyoncé»... Une fille au caractère particulièrement pompeux et aux allures de pétasse dit même «le prof de sport», ce à quoi toute les autres filles ont gloussé, comme à chaque fois qu'elles en parlent, c'est à dire tout le temps. Des fois je me crois dans une basse-cour. Le prof lève les yeux au ciel. Puis les pose sur nous. Moi et Enora.

**- Toi**, dit-il dit à Enora, **tu es nouvelle ?**

**- Euh, oui**, répond elle

**- Qu'est ce que la perfection ?**

Cette nouvelle venue semble lui faire beaucoup de bien parmis ce troupeau d'abrutis qu'est ma classe, il semblait avoir espoir en la nouvelle venue pour relever le niveau d'intelligence.

**- La perfection c'est...L'être parfait est celui auquel rien ne manque mais la perfection c'est une notion très abstraite car chacun n'a pas sa même définition du parfait et de sa représentation, comme nous l'ont prouvées les réponses données auparavant par les autres.**

Le prof la regarde. Il y a un gros silence.

**- Excellent**, murmura-t-il, assez fort pour que nous l'entendions.

Enora rougit.

**- C'est excellent**, répéte-t-il plus fort. **Comment t'appelles-tu ?**

**- Enora monsieur.**

**- Bienvenue dans la classe. **

Il se retourne pour marquer des choses qu'il nous demande d'écrire au tableau, à savoir un titre : LA PERFECTION.

**- Enora ?**

**- Oui ? **

**- Tu peux me redire ce que tu as dit ?**

Elle lui répète et il en prit note sur le tableau pour nous demander de l'écrire comme intro.

**Eh ben putain,** je chuchote à Enora, **tu commence bien la philo toi.**

Elle me sourit. Le prof commence son cour :

**- Je vais commencer la séance en vous projetant une vidéo de 4 jeunes personnes, pour certaines à peine plus vieilles que vous, qui ont définition bien propre de ce qu'est la perfection.**

Enora m'interroge du regard. Je lui explique qu'il fait toujours ça : il nous projette une vidéo et ensuite il s'appuie dessus pour faire son cours. Moi je trouve ça démentiel.

La vidéo qu'il nous montre est un véritable viol auditif et visuel. Il s'agit de 4 personnes qui ont eu recours à la chirurgie plastique pour ressembler à des stars qu'ils qualifient de «parfaites» et pensent maintenant l'être car ils leurs ressemblent. Plus ou moins, ca dépend.

**- Alors**, commence le prof, **comme l'a dit votre camarade plus tôt, il est vrai que nous n'avons pas la même définition de ce qu'est la perfection. Et cette vidéo nous l'assure parce que je ne pense pas avoir, et heureusement, la même définition de la perfection que le jeune homme qui ressemble à une grosse pastèque badigeonnée d'huile !**

Toute la classe se met à rire. C'est exactement ça !

**- Donc**, continue le prof, **selon eux ils sont parfait mais après tout est ce que la perfection existe ? Devant sa classe on se trouve trop gros, trop frêle, trop petit, trop moche...**

Il illustre ses propos en se désignant. Ouais bon ok c'est pas un géant c'est vrai mais bon. Aucun de nous ne l'est vraiment. Il continue son cours en parlant que de plus en plus de gens marchent vers la chirurgie estétique dans le but de ressembler à ce qu'ils appellent un parfait. Mais on est peut être parfait pour soi-même et parraitre nul aux yeux des autres ! Regardez le prof de sport par exemple : elles le trouvent toute parfait ! Et moi je trouve que celui de musique est bien plus beau. Chacun sa définition ouais. C'est totalement ça.

Les 3h de philo passent à la vitesse de la lumière. La sonnerie nous laisse partir, j'attend Enora qui echange quelques mots avec le prof. Elle ressort de la classe.

**- On a quoi maintenant ?**

**- On a fini ! ENFIN.**

On sort de l'établissement. Une fois dehors, Enora m'annonce qu'elle doit prendre son bus.

**- A plus alors.**

**- A demain !**

Je la regarde s'éloigner et me pose sur un banc devant la grille du lycée. J'attends Leïla, comme chaque lundi soir, elle finit 1h après moi. Tout en lançant une partie de Candy Crush, je hais ce jeu mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y jouer, je revois dans ma tête quels cours nous avons demain. Et quels profs Enora doit encore rencontrer. Je souris à mes pensées. Avec eux, elle ne va pas être déçue.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour le chapitre 1 ! :3<p>

Le chapitre 2 arrivera bientôt, je l'espère :)

R


End file.
